Chasing justice
by ProudOfBeingStanatic
Summary: Tras la publicación de "Flores para tu tumba", Richard Castle pierde su inspiración con la marcha del que él piensa que es el amor de su vida. Su pequeña Alexis, es la única capaz de hacerle sonreír y por mucho que su madre intente mejorar sus ánimos, el joven cree que nunca volverá a escribir nada tan bueno como su primera novela.
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola! Por fin me animo a seguir una historia que he ido creando durante esta semana. Para que cuadre en la historia original, me he tomado la licencia de cambiar el orden a dos relaciones amorosas de Richard Castle, por lo que primero conoció a Meredith (y con ella tuvo a Alexis pero no se casó) y después conoció a Kira._**

 ** _Esta no es la primera vez que subo una historieta a la web pero si la primera que intento seguir, pues no es un one-shot. Sin más que añadir, espero que os guste y animaos a criticar, tanto para bien como para mal, intentaré mejorar lo que no os guste. ¡Muchas gracias!_**

 ** _La historia original de Castle no me pertenece y blablabla (:_**

* * *

 _ **"La primera obra de Flores para tu tumba continúa en el top 10 de súper ventas tras cumplir medio año en las librerías"**_

-¡Querido, no sigas torturándote! Ya verás como tarde o temprano la situación se arregla.

Martha Rodgers agiliza su paso tras bajar por las escaleras para evitar que su hijo se siga torturando a sí mismo. Sentado en un taburete de la cocina, codos en la mesa y la cabeza entre sus manos, mira fijamente la página de cultura del periódico de hoy. Mejor dicho, no deja de leer una y otra vez el titular que reza en la misma, al lado del gráfico de los libros mejor vendidos.

-Lleva seis meses en ese gráfico, madre-confiesa en un susurro.-A la gente le gusta, eso está claro. Pero no creo que vuelva a escribir una novela tan buena.

-Richard-comienza la madre.-Sé que esta es tu primera novela, pero los dos sabemos que has escrito decenas de textos muy buenos dignos de una novela.

El joven levanta su mirada por primera vez para enfrentarse a su madre.

-¿Y ella? ¿Qué pasa con ella, madre?-pregunta angustiado Rick.

-Ella se ha ido, tienes que empezar a poner de tu parte para superarlo, cielo.-la mirada que le dirige a su hijo es dura, pero necesaria.-No es la primera vez que rompes con una chica. ¡Dios mío! Pero si hasta he perdido la cuenta de las mujeres que me has presentado-termina dramatizando.

La mujer coge finalmente el periódico para alejarlo de su hijo y lo deja en la encimera de la cocina. Mientras se prepara un té, sigue atenta los lamentos del hombre.

-No es lo mismo, madre. Ella es especial. Era especial.-se corrige volviendo su mirada hacia abajo de nuevo.-Y yo no quería esto, no he sido yo el que ha decidido romper.

Su madre le mira ahora con una mirada llena de compasión. Sabe lo que se siente al sufrir por amor, pero es su madre, y tiene que hacer todo lo posible para recuperar al hijo que era antes de esa ruptura.

-De la noche a la mañana, ella se ha ido. Como si la vieja ciudad de Londres fuera más importante que yo. Cómo si su marcha no trajera consecuencias. Y ahora la que fue mi musa pasea por tierras inglesas.

-Tu inspiración volverá en menos tiempo de lo que te imaginas-intenta consolarlo su madre.

-No puedo esperar más, la editorial me está presionando. Y el adelanto que me han dado para que me inspire no funciona.

-Sal a pasear, busca algún sitio confortable que te ayude a organizar nuevas ideas.

-Yo no quiero una nueva inspiración, la quiero a ella.

-Muchacho, esas cosas pasan. Eres un buen hombre y un gran padre. Seguro que hay una chica mucho mejor que Kira destinada a estar contigo. Y ahora mismo lo que debes hacer es pasar página. La única chica que debe interesarte es Alexis-confiesa su madre.

-Ella es la única que puede hacerme reír en este momento.

-Mira querido, hagamos una cosa.-intenta resolver Martha.-¿Por qué no aprovechas que tengo unos días de descanso en la función, me quedo cuidando de Alexis durante sus vacaciones y tú vas a buscar inspiración por las calles de la ciudad?

Por primera vez en esa tarde el joven sonríe. Mira el reloj del salón, se levanta del taburete y le planta un beso a su madre en la mejilla.

-Gracias madre. No sé lo que haría sin ti-añade Rick.-Voy a buscar a Alexis al colegio. Volvemos enseguida.

Martha se queda mirándole con una sonrisa en su cara tomando el té que ya ha reposado lo suficiente. Es una madre llena de orgullo, ha criado un buen hijo y está segura de que él sabrá criar muy bien a su pequeña.

* * *

-¡Al teléfono, Katherine!-avisa la encargada de la cafetería.-Es Hanna-susurra la mujer tapando el auricular antes de pasárselo a la joven.

La morena de media melena, asiente mientras atiende el teléfono. A medida que continúa la conversación su gesto facial se convierte en decepción. Su compañera, Hanna, suele relevarla cuando termina su turno, pero hoy le es imposible aparecer por la cafetería por motivos personales. Finalmente, le hace el favor de cubrirla esa tarde, pues muchas veces han tenido que cambiar sus turnos por diferentes motivos. Sin embargo, Kate se siente decaída pues quería pasar tiempo con su padre esa tarde y no volverá a casa hasta cerrar el establecimiento.

Katherine Beckett lleva tres meses trabajando ahí, rodeada de sus compañeras y de la encargada, que le ha enseñado muchas cosas relacionadas con el sector de la hostelería. Simpatía no le falta a la joven para tratar bien a los clientes, pero no es la misma que sonreía el año pasado. Al comienzo de ese año, al terminar las vacaciones de Navidad, su familia había organizado una cena para volver a despedir a la joven, que volvía a la costa oeste del país para seguir estudiando Derecho en la universidad de Stanford. Sus padres eran abogados, y durante toda su vida había sido testigo de cómo ambos intentaban hacer justicia en un mundo tan cruel. Veía como sus padres se desvivían en el trabajo y en casa para conseguir esa justicia, pero su madre era su gran ejemplo a seguir. A diario trabajaba en el bufete de abogados, pero dos fines de semana al mes, los dejaba libres, de guardia, para dedicarse a ser abogada de oficio. De esta manera, la justicia y el derecho a tener un abogado era accesible para todo el mundo, especialmente para la gente con menos recursos.

Pero aquella noche su vida cambió. Su madre avisó de que saldría un poco más tarde de la oficina, pero que llegaría a tiempo al restaurante. Padre e hija acudieron juntos al lugar de quedada y tomaron algo mientras esperaban a la mujer. El tiempo pasaba, se acaban las bebidas de su mesa al igual que su paciencia. Cada vez estaban más preocupados y el móvil de la abogada no daba señal, tampoco estaba en casa pues saltaba el contestador. Así que unos minutos después se dieron por vencidos y volvieron a su hogar. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar se encontraron con una patrulla de la NYPD que preguntaba por ellos. El mundo de ambos se derrumbó cuando el inspector a cargo de la brigada les confesó que habían encontrado a la mujer en un callejón, apuñalada y sin vida. Tras semanas de investigación y por falta de pruebas, el caso quedó cerrado, archivado y sin resolver.

Su rumbo cambió. Ella no volvió a la universidad, dejando su carrera de Derecho estancada en el limbo, pero jurando que lucharía para que en el mundo existiera la justicia. Pero no fue la única vida que sufrió cambios. Su padre tampoco volvió a ser el mismo, había encontrado la solución a sus problemas en la bebida. Bebía más de lo normal, pero a pesar de vivir en la misma casa, nunca lo había encontrado en una situación complicada.

Su espíritu de luchar por encontrar justicia, le había hecho plantearse a la muchacha a presentarse al cuerpo de policía. Por eso llevaba meses entrenándose física y mentalmente. Estudiaba cuando podía y entrenaba por las mañanas antes de entrar a trabajar en la cafetería. Ese día estaba siendo agotador, llevaba jornadas sin coger ni un solo día libre y rezaba para que el día de hoy se terminara lo antes posible.

Finalmente la hora de echar el cierre había llegado y los clientes iban abandonando el local. Sarah, la encargada del local, le dio carta blanca para ir a su casa a descansar, pues ya había pasado muchas horas ahí metida durante ese día.

Cerró la puerta principal de casa y el silencio inundó sus oídos. Al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, su padre no estaba ahí. Una noche más, la estancia no olía a cena recién hecha, por lo que tras dejar una pizza en el horno se dispone a dejar atrás el cansancio relajándose en la ducha. Diez minutos después sale del cuarto de baño con la sensación de bienestar y el olor de queso azul que desprende el horno le abre el apetito. Una vez sentada al estilo indio en el sofá, con la televisión encendida, comienza a saciar su hambre con la pizza que tiene sobre sus piernas.

Al morder la cuarta porción de pizza, el teléfono de casa suena alarmándola. Nunca le ha gustado que los teléfonos suenen en medio de la noche, nunca ha sido presagio de nada bueno. Aparta la pizza en la mesa del centro y contesta con voz temblorosa.

-Katherine, siento llamarte a estas horas, pero tienes que venir-susurra una voz al teléfono.

La muchacha reconoce esa voz, y al instante se da cuenta de lo que ocurre. Está hablando con el mejor amigo de su padre que le confiesa que están en un bar en Midtown y que se siente incapaz de hacer entrar a su padre en razón. Esta vez se ha vuelto a pasar de la raya con el alcohol y Kate no tiene más remedio que volver a vestirse y salir en su busca.

Una vez de vuelta en casa, sujetando a su padre por la cintura e intentando que no tropiece con las alfombras que adornan el salón, siguen sonando en su cabeza las disculpas del mejor amigo de su padre. Aunque sabe que no es su culpa, pues por mucho que le aconseje que no tome más él se hace el loco y continúa consumiendo. Y ella no puede más, no puede seguir luchando si él no colabora. El último esfuerzo consiste en subir con él las escaleras y meterlo en su cama. Se queda dormido al instante y su hija le deja en la mesilla dos pastillas de ibuprofeno y una botella de agua para el día siguiente.

Agotada, recostada de nuevo en el sofá, decide tomar la decisión drástica que lleva semanas rondando por su cabeza. Una vez más, toma el teléfono inalámbrico y marca el numero que espera que le ayude a mejorar sus vidas.


	2. Chapter 2

La campanilla suena avisando al personal de que ha entrado un nuevo cliente. Desde la entrada, Richard Castle observa el local. No hay mucha gente en ese momento, le gusta. Las vistas desde los ventanales son inmejorables, le gusta. Y el olor que desprenden los pastelitos de la barra le llevan a otra dimensión. Sí. Definitivamente le gusta ese lugar.

El establecimiento es amplio, con una decena de mesas situadas la mayoría formando una hilera frente a los ventanales, y un par de ellas al otro lado de la puerta colocadas entre la barra y la ventana. Una muchacha rubia lleva un pedido a una de las mesas, una mujer de mediada edad y de pelo cobrizo se encarga de fregar la vajilla y la otra muchacha morena está rellenando la vitrina donde se encuentran los pasteles y resto de dulces.

Richard ya ha elegido su asiento, al lado de la cristalera desde donde ve la cafetería al completo y a la gente de la calle que pasea en ese momento. Echa un vistazo a la carta y a los pocos segundos, la última muchacha que había visto se dirige hacia él.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Ya sabe lo que desea tomar?-le dice la joven morena con una sonrisa.

Rick se fija en su sonrisa, pero lo que más le llama la atención de ella son sus ojos, esos ojos tristes que parecen haber sido testigos de una situación espantosa. Él es escritor, o al menos lo era, y por lo tanto, observador. Se solía fijar en esas cosas, sabía ver más allá de lo que se veía a simple vista. Al parecer aún no había perdido esa cualidad, no como su inspiración que se esfumó cuando Kira tomó ese avión dirección Londres.

-Sí, claro-contesta el chico.

Vuelve a echar un breve vistazo a la carta hasta decidir lo que va a tomar.

-Mmm, tomaré un café expresso-pide dubitativo Rick-y una ración de tarta de zanahoria, por favor.

-Ahora mismo-asiente la muchacha mientras anota el pedido antes de ir a por ello.

A pesar de la tristeza reflejada en su mirada, la joven sabe cómo atender a los clientes y se esfuerza por sonreír en su puesto de trabajo. Tan absorto está en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta de que la chica ha vuelto a su lado con su taza de café expresso, su trozo de tarta y la cuenta.

-Espero que sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por su visita.-se despide la joven dirigiéndose de vuelta a la barra.

* * *

Al cabo de cinco minutos, una joven rubia y risueña entra al local y se dirige con paso seguro hasta donde está Kate. Se sienta en un taburete y comienza a charlar como suele hacer la menos una vez por semana sobre esa hora. Se trata de Madison, su mejor amiga en el instituto. Al contrario que Kate, al acabar la escuela ella había decidido quedarse en Nueva York y estudiar en la universidad de Columbia y a pesar de la distancia cuando la morena vivía en California, siguieron manteniendo el contacto. Madison está en plenos exámenes en la universidad pero se ha tomado la libertad de visitarla y así poder charlar con ella mientras toma un café, antes de volver a la biblioteca para seguir estudiando. La rubia sabe que a esas horas no suele haber mucho trabajo en la cafetería y que Kate está disponible para ella.

A la rubia no le gusta hablar de la universidad con Kate, pues sabe lo que ésta siempre ha pensado de esa época en la vida. Cuando aún estaban en secundaria, ambas soñaban con ir a la universidad y experimentar todo aquello que los mayores les habían contado de esa época loca o lo que habían averiguado gracias a las películas. Kate tenía muy claro lo que quería estudiar y quería esforzarse para ser la mejor abogada, y aunque a Madison le costó decidirse, la morena siempre le apoyó en cada decisión que ha tomado. Por eso, desde que Kate dejó la universidad, Madison no le cuenta mucho sobre ello, solamente lo necesario para ponerla al día de su vida. Sabe lo mucho que le duele haber dejado de estudiar. Ahora su sueño estaba truncado, y aunque sabía que su amiga estaba dispuesta a ser policía, le seguía sin gustar hablar de la universidad y tocar su fibra sensible.

Por esa razón, y para alejarla un poco de sus preocupaciones, Madison empieza a hablarle de Paul, el chico nuevo que ha conocido la semana anterior en la biblioteca de Columbia.

-Está buenísimo, Kate. Tendrías que verlo, con ese pelo castaño esos ojazos verdes y cómo le sientan los pantalones vaqueros-delira Madison-¡Es un Dios traído a la tierra!

La morena ríe con las ocurrencias de su amiga. Está segura de que le habla de un chico guapo, del montón pero su mejor amiga tiende a exagerar un poco las cosas.

-Lo mismo dijiste de Ben y resultó ser un gilipollas-la bajó a la tierra Kate.

-No seas aguafiestas, Katherine, ¿vale?. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde lo de Ben y ha llegado Paul, mi ángel de la guarda-se defiende la rubia.

-Vale, tranquila. Entonces, además de ser un Dios griego-dramatiza Kate-¿hay algo que sepas de él? ¿Qué estudia, si tiene novia, si es buena persona, o algo de eso?

-Está estudiando Dirección de empresas según me comentó-comenta al terminar su trago de café-Y por supuesto que es buena persona, parece un buen chaval.

Kate sonríe ante las ocurrencias de su amiga, pero es tan enamoradiza como inocente y no quiere que le vuelvan a romper el corazón.

-Y...-comienza Madison dubitativa,-tiene un grupo de música con unos amigos y me ha invitado a su concierto del sábado en una de las azoteas del Upper East Side.

La morena conoce tan bien a su amiga que sabe qué es lo próximo que saldrá de su boca.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo Katherine, ¡por favor!

¡Y ahí va! La bomba que estaba esperando soltar desde que entró en la cafetería. Más que amigas parecen hermanas. No les hacen falta palabras para comunicarse, las miradas lo dicen todo.

-Madie, este fin de semana voy a estar ocupada. La próxima semana me examino de la fase práctica en las pruebas de acceso y necesito estar al 100% este semana para entrenar.

Siente tener que decirle que no a su amiga, y más cuando ésta parece tan entusiasmada, pero además del entrenamiento, debe ir de visita a un lugar el domingo, pero eso es un secreto que ni siquiera su mejor amiga sabe.

-De verdad tengo ganas de conocerle, pero este fin de semana va a ser imposible.

El gesto de decepción de Madison se hace patente en su rostro. Kate odia verla así, pero no puede hacer nada, no esta vez.

-Mira cielo, haremos una cosa.-un brillo de esperanza se refleja en la mirada de Madison.-Este sábado vas a ver su concierto, os conocéis un poquito más y si todo va bien, me cuentas qué tal ha ido y el próximo fin de semana me lo presentas, ¿qué opinas?

-¿Sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad?-y tras lanzar la pregunta, la rubia se inclina hacia la barra para abrazar fuertemente a su amiga.

* * *

El café esta en su punto. Pone su portátil sobre la mesa con la intención de hacer caso a su madre y buscar la inspiración, sin tener que esperar a que ésta venga a él. Rick echa un vistazo a su alrededor, observa lo que hacen los clientes más próximos a su mesa y abriendo un nuevo documento intenta empezar una tormenta de ideas. Durante unos minutos se mantiene concentrado en su tarea, intentando entrelazar palabras en común, ideas sueltas en la columna de la derecha del documento y cerrando los ojos para que esas ideas que se están formando en su cabeza fluyan. Mira el documento y se decepciona, no ha sacado nada en claro.

De pronto mira hacia la barra. Ve a la joven camarera que le ha atendido, sonriendo a una chica on la que parece tener confianza. Tal vez sea una amiga, o su novia, quién sabe. Esa sonrisa le produce un pinchazo en la boca del estómago y por un momento, la idea de que fuera él el motivo de esa sonrisa viene a su cabeza. Pero dura escasos segundos, pues la imagen de Kira aparece en su mente. Sabe que va a ser difícil olvidarla, lo suyo era perfecto. Pero como dice su madre, no es la primera mujer con la que ha tenido una relación seria, también tuvo una importante con Meredith, la madre de su hija, pero en este caso fue la infidelidad de esa mujer la que terminó con la pareja.

Vuelve a mirar a la chica, frunce el ceño y desafiando a su falta de inspiración comienza a teclear en su portátil. Empieza a escribir sobre esa joven, sobre sus ojos tristes, y la historia de una joven a la que la vida le ha tratado mal comienza a tener formar en el documento. Un golpe duro en plena adolescencia, la caída en las drogas intentando olvidar su vida real, la entrada en bandas de delincuentes, acciones insensatas, sentirse al borde de la muerte por culpa de una sobredosis y el ingreso en una clínica de desintoxicación.

Mira el documento satisfecho. Solamente es un conjunto de ideas sobre la que podría ser su nueva novela. Pero por ahora, le sirve.

* * *

El lunes está llegando a su fin y Richard Castle está abriendo la puerta del loft. Nada más entrar, la bella estampa que encuentra le hace sonreír. Su pequeña de cinco años está disfrazada con un vestido de la época medieval, mientras que su madre recita unas frases típicas de esos tiempos también disfrazada, pero de reina. Las dos se encuentran tan concentradas en el medio del salón que no se dan cuenta de que Rick ha entrado. Pero al cerrar la puerta, la pequeña le ve y sale corriendo a saludar a su padre.

-¡Papiiiii!-grita Alexis mientras corre hacia él.

-¿Qué tal el primer día de vacaciones, cariño?-pregunta cogiéndola en brazos.

-Genial papi. La abuela y yo hemos jugado a princesas y a dragones y ahora estábamos recitando poemas.-narra con ilusión la pequeña.

Rick dirige una mirada de gratitud hacia su madre al ver lo feliz que está su hija. Ver feliz a su pequeña es lo que más desea en el mundo.

La mujer se acerca hacia donde está su familia para besar a su hijo.

-Richard, ¿la idea ha funcionado?-pregunta curiosa.

-Sí, madre, la inspiración ha vuelto, aunque haya sido en pequeñas dosis-confiesa el joven.

-¡Perfecto!-celebra Martha. -Y ahora que has venido antes de lo que esperábamos aprovecho para cambiarme de ropa y unirme a la cena que han organizado mis amigas.

Su madre sube las escaleras con paso ligero. Siempre ha sido muy inquieta y lo de estar encerrada en casa nunca ha sido lo suyo. Le encanta pasear por el centro de la ciudad, salir de compras y por supuesto, acudir a cenas y a obras de teatro con sus amigas cuando tiene tiempo libre. Alexis también sube a su cuarto para ponerse el pijama y no ensuciarse el disfraz.

Cuando Martha baja para irse, Rick la estrecha fuertemente entre sus brazos y le agradece haberse quedado con Alexis.

-Mañana también volveré al lugar, madre. No solo he encontrado una idea, sino que también tengo claro cual será el perfil del protagonista.-le comenta Rick.

-Ya que estás generoso con los abrazos y gestos de cariño, aprovecho para decirte que he cogido tu tarjeta-confiesa Martha.

-Cara me vas a salir como niñera, madre-dice entre dientes el joven,

Y con un guiño de ojos, la mujer abandona el loft para reunirse con sus amigas.

Alexis baja las escaleras y se reúne con su padre en la cocina haciendo un gran esfuerzo para subirse al taburete, aunque finalmente es Rick el que tiene que ayudarla a sentarse.

-¿Te apetece que preparemos la cena, calabaza?-pregunta el escritor.

-¡Síiiiiiiiii!-el grito eufórico de Alexis resuena en todo el loft y su padre no puede estar más orgulloso de cómo está criando a su niña.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Aún estoy en fase de prueba con esta web porque hay cosillas que se me escapan y no sé cómo funcionan, pero con el tiempo aprenderé.**

 **Os dejo el tercer capítulo de esta historia y ya sabéis, si hay algo que pueda mejorar o alguna sugerencia, la consideraré bien recibida.**

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo :))))**

* * *

Rick ha ido a la cafetería cada tarde desde hace una semana. Siempre pide su café favorito, pero nunca repite tarta, quiere probar toda la carta de dulces. La joven camarera y él no han intercambiado más palabras que las necesarias para hacer el pedido. Ninguno de los dos se atreven a decir algo que vaya más allá de lo estrictamente profesional; ella porque está centrada en estudiar para ser la mejor y poder entrar en el cuerpo de policía y él por miedo a que le rompan de nuevo el corazón.

Hoy es viernes y, por tanto, último día de la semana que podrá acudir a la cafetería. Su madre tiene actuación en Boston esta noche y mañana, y con el buen tiempo que pronostican para estos días, no cree que a Alexis le apasione la idea de pasar las tardes en una cafetería. Será mejor que piense en un plan mejor para entretenerla y que disfrute de sus últimos días de vacaciones de primavera.

No volverá a ver a la joven hasta el lunes. Dos días que intentará pasarlos de la mejor manera con su hija. Así que antes de irse, toma valor, se acerca a la barra y cruza los dedos para que la chica no se lo tome a mal.

La chica está en un extremo de la barra, exactamente donde acaba la larga vitrina de postres que ofrecen en la carta. Son las cuatro de la tarde por lo que no hay mucho movimiento de gente en la cafetería. Todos los clientes están atendidos, parecen muy cómodos y no muestran ningún interés en querer moverse de ahí en un buen rato.

La joven está tranquila, mirando unos papeles que hay encima del mostrador. Parece concentrada y Rick se arrepiente de querer perturbar esa concentración. Pero no se puede ir de ahí sin saber cómo se llama, así que se acerca a ella y cuando sus ojos se encuentran reza para no tartamudear y quedar como un tonto.

-Perdona pero, ¿podría saber tu nombre?-consiguió decir finalmente.

Había conseguido su objetivo, pero estaba seguro de que le saldría una úlcera por todo el nerviosismo que tenía acumulado en su interior y que por suerte no había revelado al formular esa pregunta.

La joven en cambio, dudó y unas pequeñas arrugas se hicieron visibles en su frente. Se había sorprendido, estaba claro que no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Claro-afirmó-Me llamo Kate.

Ambos sonrieron tímidamente y como si de un pacto se tratase, Rick le ofreció su mano.

-Yo soy Rick-añadió mientras la chica correspondía al apretón de manos-Nos vemos el lunes.

Y sin más, soltó su mano y se apresuró a salir por la puerta de la cafetería deseando soltar el aire que llevaba reteniendo desde hacía un rato.

* * *

El sol brilla en lo alto del cielo. No lo hace con mucha fuerza pero sí con la suficiente como para derretir los últimos montones de nieve de las aceras neoyorquinas. No es un sábado cualquiera para los niños de la ciudad. Al parecer todos se han puesto de acuerdo para convencer a sus padres de visitar el zoo de Central Park. La cría de oso panda que nació esa semana será presentada oficialmente a los ciudadanos de Nueva York. Rick no ha querido dejar pasar la oportunidad y ahí está, con Alexis de su mano a las 10 de la mañana de un sábado. Apenas tienen espacio para ver nada, por lo que decide colocar a su hija en sus hombros con la intención de que lo observe todo mucho mejor que él. La pequeña deja escapar un grito de alegría cuando ve al recién nacido por sobre las cabezas del resto de curiosos y con ese gesto, Rick vuelve a convertirse en un padre orgulloso al sentir la felicidad de su hija.

El acto de presentación no se alarga más de media hora, aunque la mayoría de gente congregada no está atendiendo a las palabras del discurso del director del zoo; solamente tienen ojos para la pequeña criatura. La presentación llega a su fin y las masas comienzan a dispersarse por el parque. Sin bajar a la pequeña aún, Rick toma rumbo hacia una zona más alejada de la multitud donde pueda soltar a su hija sin miedo a perderla entre la gente.

* * *

Su despertador no ha hecho su labor esta mañana, o tal vez sí, pero ella estaba demasiado cansada como para escucharlo. El caso es que la joven Kate, ha descartado la idea de quedarse en la cama y a pesar de que el sol lleve horas iluminando la ciudad se ha vestido con su ropa de deporte dispuesta a entrenar. Normalmente al ver la hora en su mesilla de noche se habría quedado en la cama durmiendo un poco más, pero la semana que viene se examina de las pruebas físicas y necesita asegurarse de que va a aprobarlas.

Su escenario favorito para correr es Central Park, pues le pilla cerca de casa y le ofrece diferentes rutas para correr y evitar así, hacer el mismo recorrido día tras día. Se da cuenta de que hay más gente que de costumbre, pero piensa que el cielo despejado y las buenas temperaturas después de un frío invierno serán los culpables del gentío que llena el parque. Descarta seguir el trote por las calles principales y se mete por uno de los senderos que tiene a la vista por donde no hay gente.

Lleva 30 minutos corriendo sin parar, cambiando su ritmo de vez en cuando. Le quedan escasos 2 km para dar por finalizado el entrenamiento matutino cuando deja de lado el pequeño lago donde los niños echan a navegar sus veleros de juguete pero bien preparados. Agradece la sombra que le ofrecen los árboles que rodean los senderos que ha elegido hoy. Un último esfuerzo, control de la respiración y cuando finalmente llega a la estatua de Balto comienza a bajar el ritmo. Avanza andando hacia el primer banco libre que ve y se dispone a empezar a estirar.

-¿Kate?

Una voz familiar pronuncia su nombre a sus espaldas. Cuando se gira, se da cuenta de que es Rick, el cliente que lleva desde el lunes merendando en la cafetería donde trabaja, el hombre que pasa horas allí sentado frente a un ordenador, o el también conocido como muchacho que se presentó ayer antes de irse, pues no debe tener más de 30 años.

-Hola Rick-logra decir ella con una sonrisa en los labios aún intentando normalizar su respiración.

Se hace un pequeño silencio que la joven decide romper.

-Me extraña no verte escribiendo-añade para romper el hielo.

-Umm, digamos que me merezco un descanso hoy, ¿no crees?-intenta defenderse Rick.

Una tímida sonrisa aparece en ambos rostros hasta que una vocecilla interrumpe su contacto visual.

-¿Podemos comprar un helado?- dice la pequeña que va de la mano del hombre, señalando con su dedo índice el puesto de helados que se sitúa frente a ellos. Alexis recibe un gesto de aprobación de su padre.

-Kate, te presento a mi hija Alexis-Rick se encarga de hacer las presentaciones.

La joven se asombra pero mantiene la sonrisa en su cara. No sabía nada de que tenía una hija, ni siquiera se lo habría imaginado, debió tenerla cuando aún era muy joven. Aún así, Kate ensancha su sonrisa y se pone a su altura para saludar a Alexis.

-Encantada de conocerte preciosa, yo soy Kate-añade la joven.

La pequeña sonríe cuando ésta le ofrece la mano y no pierde ocasión para invitar a su nueva amiga.

-¿Te apetece un helado Kate?-pregunta Alexis amablemente.

Para sorpresa de ambos adultos, la pequeña suelta la mano de su padre para tomar la de Kate.

-¿Qué sabor es tu favorito?-dice Alexis conduciendo a lo joven hacia el puesto de helados.

Rick no sale aún de su asombro. Alexis siempre ha sido una niña simpática, pero le cuesta confiar en la gente. Incluso le tomó varios días que le hablara a Kira cuando se la presentó a los seis meses de conocerla. Parece que padre e hija han presentido algo bueno en el interior de esa chica, porque sino no se explica cómo es que su pequeña le haya soltado la mano para dársela a Kate.

Cuando quiere darse cuenta, las dos mujeres se encuentran haciendo cola en la heladería que está repleta de niños ansiosos por refrescarse con un helado. Se acerca a ellas con paso ligero en el momento en el que el dependiente les pregunta qué quieren tomar.

Rick mira a su hija que responde con seguridad.

-Un cucurucho de chocolate blanco y galleta para mí y una tarrina de limón y pistacho para Kate.

-Y una tarrina de fresa para mí-añade Rick.

El dependiente prepara los helados y Rick puede observar cómo las manos de ellas siguen entrelazadas. Cualquiera que las viera podría decir que se conocen desde hace tiempo. Nadie diría que se conocen desde hace escasos cinco minutos.

Una vez recogidos los helados, Rick se encarga de pagar y se sientan en un banco, los dos adultos con la niña situada en el medio de ambos.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Puedo probar el de pistacho, Kate?-pregunta la pequeña pelirroja.

-Claro que sí. -le responde la joven morena.

Kate utiliza su cucharilla para deslizarla por su tarrina y coger con ella una gran cantidad de helado de pistacho.

-Ya verás como la próxima vez eliges este sabor-le asegura la joven mientras acerca la cucharilla hacia la boca de Alexis.

-Mmm, ¡está delicioso!-se maravilla la niña al probar ese nuevo sabor.

La pequeña sigue comiendo con ansias su dulce helado cuando los dos adultos comienzan a entablar una conversación.

-Y dime Kate, ¿tienes que ir a trabajar esta tarde?-suelta el joven para romper el hielo.

-En un par de horas empieza mi turno, pero por suerte mañana tengo el día libre y no tendré que pisar la cafetería.-responde la chica.

-Es un sitio estupendo. Tranquilo, que es lo que necesitaba para escribir.

-¿Te ha dado tiempo a probar todos los dulces?-le pregunta la chica siendo testigo de que cada día pedía uno diferente para acompañar el café.

-Aún no.-contesta dedicándole una mirada de curiosidad, sabiendo que quiere probarlos todos.-Sólo sé, que el lunes pediré un trocito de tarta de queso...-continúa respondiendo a la vez que sus ojos brillan como si soñara con ese momento.

-¿Quieres un balde o pretendes regar el suelo del parque con babas?-le pica la joven.

Ambos se ríen y Rick sabe que su día es un poquito mejor gracias a que ha podido hacer reír a la chica.

-La abuela también tiene fiesta mañana y, ¿sabes? Me va a llevar a ver dinosaurios-interviene Alexis interrumpiendo la charla entre los adultos.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y tienes algún dinosaurio que sea tu favorito?-continúa Kate.

-El velociratror.-asiente Alexis con seguridad-Era el más inteligente de todos los dinosaurios hace millones de años.

-Se dice velociraptor, cariño.-le corrige su padre.

Un ligero rubor tiñe las mejillas de la muchacha por haberse equivocado.

-El veloci...raptor-se autocorrige-Era pequeño pero muy rápido.

-¿No eres muy pequeña para saber todo eso?-le pregunta la joven.

-No soy tan pequeña, ya tengo cinco años-le contesta la pelirroja enseñando todos los dedos de una mano.

Rick interviene haciendo que ambas mujeres dejen de mirarse para dirigir su mirada al único hombre que está sentado en el banco.

-Siempre ha estado interesada en la historia y su profesora me felicita cada vez que puede por tener una hija tan curiosa e inteligente.

-Debes ser un padre orgulloso-le sonríe Kate.

-Sí, sí que lo soy, sí-dice el hombre acariciando la cabellera naranja de la pequeña.

-He terminado, papi.-la pequeña mira a su padre y este se da cuenta de que se ha manchado partes de la cara, especialmente la barbilla.

-Cielo, mira cómo te has puesto-le dice en tono amable.

Kate ya ha terminado su helado y se levanta para tirar su tarrina a la papelera. Saca un pañuelo de papel y una botella de agua de su mochila y se vuelve a sentar al lado de la pequeña.

-Mírame, Alexis.

La pelirroja gira su cara en dirección a la mujer, que empieza a mojar el pañuelo en agua para limpiar el rostro de su nueva amiga. Rick las mira atentamente, la interacción entre ellas es tan natural que sorprende. Menudo día de sorpresas lleva el escritor. Todos los que miren a la derecha del banco, encontrarán una bella estampa, una imagen propia de un momento entre madre e hija, con la diferencia de que éstas no tienen esa relación familiar.

Kate limpia las mejillas con suavidad y calma. La pequeña sonríe, pero su sonrisa se ensancha aún más cuando la joven le provoca cosquillas al limpiarle la nariz.

-¿Qué se dice, cielo?-le pregunta el padre a la hija.

-Muchas gracias, Kate-le agradece la pequeña sin dejar de sonreír.

-Muchas de nadas-le contesta con un guiño.

Rick termina con el helado y se levanta para tirar la tarrina. Cuando vuelve al banco, las dos mujeres están de pie y mirándole.

-Creo que vamos a tener que irnos, cielo. Tenemos que preparar la comida.

-¡Pasta carbonara!-grita Alexis provocando una sonora carcajada de los adultos.

La pequeña está tan feliz, que comienza a dar vueltas alrededor de su padre sin dejar de gritar.

-Tendré una hija muy inteligente, pero es un terremoto en estado puro.-le confiesa a Kate en un susurro para que su pequeña no le escuche.

-Venga, cielo, despídete de Kate-le dice a su pelirroja haciendo que ésta deje de girar.

Al instante, Alexis deja de dar vueltas para despedirse de su nueva amiga.

-¡Ven aquí!-dice Kate.

Y, dicho esto, Kate coge a la pequeña en brazos y la achucha.

-Pásalo bien mañana con los dinosaurios enana-le dice mientras le da un beso a la niña.

La pequeña sigue en brazos de la morena cuando suelta una pregunta que sorprende a ambos adultos.

-¿Vendrás algún día a casa para probar la carbonara de papá?

Tras el atrevimiento de Alexis, Kate mira sorprendida a Rick, buscando su mirada pidiendo ayuda para encontrar la respuesta. Pero Rick se le adelanta.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras-le invita Rick con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, lo pensaré-responde la joven a la invitación.

Kate baja a la pequeña al suelo mientras agradece a la familia el rato que han pasado.

-Me he divertido mucho hoy, gracias por el helado.

De esta manera se despide, pero antes de irse, se acerca a Rick y le planta un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos-ahora sí que se despide dirigiéndose a la salida del parque.

Alexis mira a su padre y se tapa la boca con las manos evitando una sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunta su padre.

-¡Te has puesto rojo, papi!-exclama la niña liberando la risa.

* * *

-En este centro contamos con adicciones de muchos tipos. Unos son adictos al juego, otros al alcohol, otros a las drogas o varias adicciones al mismo tiempo.

La directora del centro no debe tener más de 50 años y se muestra segura de lo que habla. A pesar de ser domingo, la mujer le ha hecho el favor de recibir al joven escritor, gracias a que es una fan de su primera novela y se ha mostrado encantada en ayudarle en su próxima obra.

-El adicto, antes de comenzar el proceso de rehabilitación, puede optar por dos opciones. Aunque más que él, son los familiares los que toman la decisión final, pues son ellos los que conviven con el adicto en cuestión y conocen bien la fortaleza con la que cuenta esa persona.-continúa relatando la mujer.

-¿Cuáles serían esas opciones y cuál de ellas cree usted que es la más efectiva?-se interesa Rick.

-La primera opción sería evitar el internamiento en un centro y llevar a cabo el tratamiento desde otras formas de rehabilitación. Esta opción es la más descartada entre los familiares, pues la recuperación es lenta y depende en gran medida del paciente. Estamos hablando de una curación que tardaría lo que viene siendo un año, mínimo.

-Por lo que la mejor opción sería la segunda, ¿no es así?-confirma el escritor.

-Así es.-continúa la directora- El internamiento de la persona en un centro de rehabilitación, donde desde el primer día cuenta con psicólogos y terapias de grupo e individuales para superar ese bache de su vida. Una persona adicta no puede recuperarse por sí sola, sino que para poder conseguir que se rehabilite, necesita la ayuda de un equipo profesional, especializado en tratamientos anti-adicciones, que sepan del tema para guiar y animar al paciente a ser mejor persona.

-¿Cuánto tiempo suelen estar en tratamiento en general?-cuestiona el joven.

-Depende de cada caso, pero normalmente la estancia mínima en este centro suelen ser cuatro meses. Para lo que a nosotros nos puede parecer un corto periodo de tiempo, para ellos es todo un mundo. La primera semana es la peor de todas, pero las tres siguientes también tienen complicaciones. Nada más entrar aquí, su vida cambia. No tienen acceso a grandes lujos ni a sus adicciones. Cuentan con una habitación privada que se compone de una cama, una mesa y una pared donde se les recomienda que pongan las fotos de sus seres queridos. Puede parecer una tontería, pero a muchos les ayuda.

-No quisiera poner en duda sus métodos, pero mi trabajo me obliga a no quedarme con ninguna pregunta sin hacer. ¿Ha habido algún paciente que no ha conseguido rehabilitarse?-pregunta con valentía Rick.

-Seamos sinceros, señor Castle.-responde la directora.-Si estas personas están aquí, es porque la vida les ha tratado mal y no han sido lo suficientemente fuertes para tomar las riendas de su vida por sí mismos. El personal del centro está aquí para ayudar y hace todo lo que está en sus manos para llenar al paciente de fuerza y autoestima que convertirán su vida en menos frágiles.

Rick se levanta de la silla que le ha ofrecido la directora en su despacho dispuesto a dar por terminada la documentación en ese centro.

-Muchísimas gracias señora Adams, ha sido usted de gran ayuda.

La mujer, abandona su posición detrás del escritorio para acompañar al joven, no sin antes entregarle unos papeles que pueden servirle para escribir más sobre los centros de rehabilitación.

-Cuando tenga la novela en sus manos, vaya a la página de agradecimientos a buscar su nombre-se despide Rick con un apretón de manos entre ambos.

El joven sale del centro y cuando sale por la puerta principal saca su teléfono móvil para ponerlo en sonido. En ese momento se da cuenta de que tiene llamadas perdidas de su madre por lo que decide llamarla.

-¿Madre?-pregunta al escuchar que ha descolgado el teléfono al tercer toque.

-Querido, te he estado llamando pero estabas ocupado-confiesa desde el otro lado de la línea-Te llamaba para avisarte de que Alexis y yo seguimos en la visita del museo y nos falta bastante. Comeremos aquí las dos si no te importa.

-Tranquila, comed donde queráis. ¿Qué tal se lo está pasando Alexis?-se interesa Rick.

-Sospecho que esta noche se dormirá enseguida-ríe Martha debido a que la pequeña no ha dejado de correr por todo el museo cada vez que veía algo que le gustaba.

-Gracias por estar con ella, madre-ríe también Rick sabiendo que su madre le pedirá algo a cambio en cuanto pueda. Pero más allá de molestarle, le llena de alegría que su madre siga pudiendo disfrutar de su nieta.

Ambos se despiden hasta la tarde y cuando Rick cuelga el teléfono observa el bonito día que está viviendo la ciudad de Nueva York. De pronto, por la puerta principal sale una joven con paso ligero, como si quisiera desaparecer del lugar. La chica le suena. Ese pelo, esos andares...

-¿Kate?-se sorprende Rick.

La joven se gira y Rick no puede evitar preocuparse cuando ve lágrimas en el rostro de la muchacha.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola de nuevo! En primer lugar siento mucho todo lo que he tardado en subir el capítulo, pero apenas tenía nada escrito y entre el trabajo y algunas cosas más, casi no tengo tiempo ni para escribir. Pero puedo prometer y prometo, que haré todo lo posible por seguirla y terminarla cuando llegue su hora.**

 **Y sin más que decir, aquí os dejo otro capítulo donde vemos un poco más de sinceridad y acercamiento por parte de los protas.**

 **¡Un saludo y gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y follows! (:**

No puede con esa imagen, se acerca para envolverla en un abrazo, pero la mujer da un paso hacia atrás. Igual he ido demasiado lejos, piensa él. La conozco de hace tan solo unos días, no tenemos tanta confianza aún.

-Perdón-dice Kate queriendo alejarse.

Pero Rick la detiene sujetando su brazo. Cuando ésta gira la cabeza, el hombre intenta iniciar una conversación.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-No necesito ayuda-susurra Kate sin querer derrumbarse.

-Por favor-insiste Rick.

Y esta vez sí, se derrumba. Ella se inclina hacia él que la recibe con los brazos abiertos. Están abrazados en medio de la entrada del centro de rehabilitación. Rick decide moverse hasta situarse en una esquina, un lugar más discreto donde ella pueda llorar sin preocuparse de las miradas ajenas. Sus finos brazos rodean su cuello donde también reposa su cabeza. Mientras que los brazos de él sujetan su cintura con firmeza y algo de timidez. Las lágrimas de ella comienzan a mojar la camisa morada de Rick pero eso a él no le molesta. Es una mujer hermosa y verla así, hace que su corazón se encoja.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la chica levanta la cabeza de donde ha derramado las lágrimas. Pero su mirada se mantiene baja. El escritor aprovecha ese instante para pasar sus pulgares bajo sus ojos y borrar los restos de lágrimas que aún permanecen en su rostro.

Cuando su cara está limpia de lágrimas, Kate levanta la cabeza y le agradece el gesto.

-Gracias.

Sus ojos están brillantes por culpa de las lágrimas pero él los prefiere sin ese brillo provocado por el dolor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-continúa ella confusa.-¿Te dedicas a perseguirme?-bromea ella ahora con una sonrisa.

A pesar de que ya se han separado, no hay mucha distancia entre ellos. A él le tranquiliza que haga bromas, pero sabe que no está bien y menos cuando ha abrazado a un casi desconocido con tanta fuerza. Ella lo necesitaba en ese momento.

-He venido a documentarme, necesitaba saber cómo funcionan estos centros.-Rick opta por decir la verdad.

-No serás un adicto y me estarás engañando, ¿verdad?

-Tranquila, la única adicción que tengo por el momento es a los dulces, pero aún no se considera una razón para ingresar en el centro.-contesta él.

Ella sonríe, pero esa sonrisa oculta sentimientos como el miedo y la incertidumbre.

-Acabo de hablar con mi madre, me ha dicho que Alexis y ella se quedan a comer en el museo. Había pensado en comer fuera, ¿me acompañas?

-No lo sé...-su mirada escapa dubitativa, ella no esperaba esa invitación.

-Venga por favor, no me apetece estar solo.

Miente, ha comido solo muchas veces pero no quiere dejarla sola y que se vuelva a derrumbar.

-Hagamos un trato-continúa él.

Ella le mira expectante con miedo a lo que él pueda plantear.

-Si aceptas mi invitación...te concedo un pequeño adelanto de la historia que he empezado a escribir-suelta finalmente.

La mujer sonríe y se prepara para su respuesta.

-No te ofendas pero, ¿por qué debería importarme lo que escribas? ¿Acaso es bueno?-pregunta sonriéndole.

-Upsss, bueno, dame al menos una oportunidad-suplica Rick.

En unos segundos, su mirada trasparente la hipnotiza y cambia de opinión.

-Está bien, acepto.-confirma ella. Total, nadie la espera en casa, piensa.

-Conozco un restaurante por aquí que tiene unas delicias para chuparte los dedos-le comenta Rick.

El hombre le da un ligero toque en la espalda para empezar a andar.

* * *

Una vez en el restaurante, el mesero les coloca en una mesa para dos, con vistas al muelle. Se trata de un local donde sirven comida mediterránea, desde platos elaborados en Grecia hasta comida original del norte de África. Cuenta con una decoración con aires de antigüedad que combina a la perfección con la zona de la ciudad en el que se ubica.

-Nunca había estado aquí antes.-es el turno de Kate para romper el hielo.

-Te vas a enamorar.-le responde él con un guiño de ojos.

-Imagino que te refieres a la comida.-bromea ella.

-¡Mira! Pero si nos ha salido graciosa la chica.-se la devuelve él sacando la lengua.

En ese momento se ven interrumpidos por el camarero que les sirve la carta.

-Si tienes alguna duda te puedo recomendar algún plato.-comenta éñ cuando el camarero se aleja.

-Ahora que lo dices, me voy a fiar de ti. Pide lo que te parezca más sabroso.

Rick hace un gesto al camarero con la manos y éste se acerca a su mesa.

-¿Ya saben lo que van a tomar?

-Sí. De primer plato una paella española y de segundo musaka. Para compartir, por favor.-Rick se encarga del pedido.

-¿Para beber?-continúa el camarero.

Rick mira a Kate para que sea ella la que ordene la bebida esta vez.

-¿Vino tinto?-contesta ella mirando a Rick.

-Vino tinto, por favor.-confirma al camarero.

La comida no tarda en llegar a la mesa. Primero llega una paellera de tamaño medio. El camarero sirve en primer lugar a la joven y después al escritor. Y deseándoles que la comida esté a su gusto les deja comer a solas.

-Tenías razón, está muy buena.-se sorprende Kate cuando prueba el plato.

-A Alexis le encanta venir aquí y siempre pide paella. Hemos intentado hacerla en casa varias veces pero nunca nos queda igual-le cuenta Rick.

-¿Qué tal está? ¿Se está divirtiendo en el museo?-se interesa ella.

-Según me ha dicho mi madre no ha parado ni un segundo desde que han entrado. Tengo la sensación de que los de seguridad tendrán que sacarla a rastras del museo-ríe Rick.

-Es un encanto de niña.

-Sí que lo es, la he criado muy bien-sonriendo orgulloso.

-¿Su...su madre?-pregunta Kate dubitativa.

Al segundo de hacer la pregunta se arrepiente, pues no se conocen de nada y esa es una pregunta demasiado personal.

-Su madre se mudó a la costa oeste del país cuando Alexis era muy pequeña para perseguir su sueño de ser actriz, así que mi pequeña se ha acostumbrado a mí.

-¿Y lo consiguió? Me refiero a lo de triunfar en el cine.-cuestiona Kate.

-De vez en cuando consigue algún papel en películas pequeñas, pero ella se conforma.

-¿Y de verdad le merece la pena estar alejada de la niña por encontrar su éxito profesional?

-Bueno...si te soy sincero, Alexis y yo estamos muy bien así. Ella realmente parece que no quería tener hijos, pero Alexis fue una sorpresa del destino y al comienzo se lo tomó bien. Pero con el tiempo me iba dando cuenta del error que estábamos cometiendo; ni funcionábamos como pareja ni ella valía para ser madre.

La joven escucha atentamente al escritor preguntándose cómo puede ser que una madre viva tan tranquila teniendo a su hija a miles de kilómetros.

-Ella se pasaba los días buscando papeles aquí en la ciudad, acudiendo a fiestas sin tener en cuenta que nuestras vidas habían cambiado al tener un bebé. Estaba un poco loca-susurra el escritor haciendo sonreír a Kate-así que cuando me comentó su decisión de mudarse a la otra costa y cederme a mí la custodia de la niña, recibí la noticia encantado.

-Ella parece llevar una infancia feliz. Creo que has hecho un buen trabajo.-le felicita Kate.

Rick sonríe agradeciendo las palabras que le dedica la joven.

-Bueno, tu turno.

-¿Qué?-se sorprende Kate.

-Yo ya he hablado de mí, ¿qué hay de ti?-insiste el escritor.

Ella sabía de antemano que ese momento llegaría, pero hacia tiempo que no se desahogaba con nadie. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que podía confiar en él, que él era una buena persona. Bastaba verlo con su hija para darse cuenta de eso.

-Vamos. ¿No eras así antes, verdad? Apenas te conozco pero con esos ojos tan expresivos es muy fácil conocerte.

Kate le escucha asombrada.

-Para ser tan joven tienes una mirada muy triste, no es propio de una chica de tu edad. Deberías salir, divertirte más.

Ella agacha la cabeza, gesto que no pasa desapercibido para él. "Si tú supieras" suena en la cabeza de la joven. El escritor posa su mano sobre la de ella, que reposa en ese instante sobre la mesa. El gesto provoca que la joven levante de nuevo la cabeza y pose su mirada en la suya.

-Tienes derecho a comerte el mundo.

Y dicho esto, el escritor da por finalizado el discurso.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, finalmente la chica se atreve a hablar.

-Asesinaron a mi madre.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-Póngase cómoda, señorita Beckett. En breves podrá hablar con él._

 _Kate se sienta en uno de los sofás que amueblan el lugar. La sala es espaciosa y al ser domingo está llena de familiares y amigos que han ido a visitar a los internos. Hay una zona de lectura compuesta por un par de mesas grandes y altas estanterías repletas de libros. "Esta gente necesita encontrar una pasión que le haga dejar su adicción", piensa la joven. Al rato de contemplar a su alrededor, se fija en las revistas que se encuentran en la mesa de su izquierda, pero una voz familiar interrumpe sus intenciones._

 _-Katie._

 _-Papá.-la joven se levanta para recibirlo en sus brazos, pero él se sienta directamente en el sofá, bastante alejado de ella._

 _Ese rechazo por parte de su padre le provoca un pinchazo en la boca del estómago. "¿Por qué no me abraza?" se pregunta._

 _-¿Cómo te encuentras, papá?-se interesa ella a pesar del shock inicial._

 _Con la mirada perdida en algún rincón de la sala de estar, Jim Beckett se toma su tiempo en contestar._

 _-¿Que cómo estoy? ¿Que cómo estoy?-pregunta subiendo el tono de voz y, ahora sí, dirigiendo su mirada a su hija.-¿Cómo quieres que esté? Yo no me merezco estar aquí, no soy ningún enfermo._

 _-Papá, no podías seguir así, de bar en bar intentando olvidar lo que nos ha pasado._

 _-¿Lo que nos ha pasado? ¿Nos? No me vengas con cuentos chinos que a ti ni siquiera te ha afectado lo más mínimo. Sigues como si nada hubiera pasado._

 _-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¿Pero te estás escuchando? ¡ERA MI MADRE! Yo también estoy sufriendo, pero soy mucho más fuerte que tú y no he buscado refugio en una botella._

 _-¿Qué te importa lo que esté haciendo con mi vida? ¡Sólo necesito olvidar! ¡Esta vida sin tu madre no tiene sentido!-comenta enfurecido Jim.-¡No tenías ningún derecho a meterme aquí!_

 _Su mirada refleja rabia, pero sus ojos indican que no es él. No, ese no es el padre que ella conocía._

 _-¡Por supuesto que me importa lo que hagas! ¡Eres mi padre y te quiero! ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Quieres que también te pierda a ti? ¡No podría soportar perderos a ambos así de repente!-se sincera Kate._

 _Jim se levantó como un resorte y dirigió un gesto hacia la enfermera que lo había acompañado antes. Kate también se levantó preocupada por su arrebato._

 _-¿Qué haces papá?_

 _-¡No quiero verte más! ¡Ojalá hubieras sido tú y no tu madre!-y tras esto se fue con la enfermera._

 _La última frase le provocó que las pequeñas lágrimas que luchaban por salir durante toda la reunión, salieran de golpe sin poderlo evitar. Otra enfermera, que también había presenciado la reunión de la familia se acercó al ver lo que había ocurrido._

 _-No te lo tomes en serio.-la reconfortó posando una mano en su hombro.-Lleva una semana sin probar ni gota de alcohol y es normal que actúe de este modo, sin pensar. Deberías haber esperado más tiempo para venir a visitarlo por primera vez._

 _-No, no podía esperar. Necesitaba ver como estaba-le respondía Kate entre lágrimas._

 _-Tranquila cariño, dale algo de tiempo y olvida lo que ha pasado._

 _La joven se dirigió a la salida de la sala de estar sin volver la mirada atrás. Mirada que estaba nublada por las lágrimas que apenas le dejaba ver el camino que tomaba._

* * *

-Eres muy valiente, lo sabes, ¿verdad?-le consola Rick.

Kate había relatado lo que había sucedido en el centro de rehabilitación volviendo a liberar sus lágrimas. El escritor saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo de seda y se lo ofrece para que seque su cara.

-Debes seguir siendo fuerte, luchando por dos, por ti y por tu padre. Él te necesita más que nunca.-le anima él-Has hecho muy bien en ingresarlo en la clínica.

-Gracias por tu apoyo-le agradece ella acariciando su mano sobre la mesa.

La comida estaba siendo un poco agridulce, pero que se haya desahogado con él le vale más que todo lo que coman. Esa joven necesita apoyo, y Rick lo sabia y así lo siente. Está dispuesto ayudarla porque él sabe mirar más allá de su alma, sabe que esa chica merece la pena y no está dispuesto a dejarla marchar.


	6. Chapter 6

**_¡Hola de nuevo! Siento muchisisisisisisisisimo el retraso, pero tampoco puedo asegurar cuándo volveré a actualizar de nuevo. He estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y con temas personales que me han impedido centrarme en esta historia. De verdad espero poder terminarla, por que ahora me pregunto por qué se me ocurrió comenzar algo que no sé a ciencia cierta si podré ponerle un bonito final._**

 ** _Espero que al menos lo disfrutes, aunque no es un capítulo muy extenso._**

-¿Qué hay de ese libro tuyo que dices que estás escribiendo?-pregunta la chica.

-De momento solo es una idea que tiene que ser aprobada por mi editora, pero creo que he conseguido...centrarme en ella, digamos.

La joven a pesar del mal rato de antes, enfoca toda su atención en las palabras de Rick. No sabe si realmente escribirá o no, pero el se esfuerza en mantenerla ocupada con su charla. Por otro lado, él no quiere contarle la verdad de la historia al cien por cien. ¿Cómo explicaría entonces que se inspiró en ella a la hora de comenzar a escribirla?

-En la historia, el protagonista ha sufrido un duro golpe cuando fue adolescente. Con un gran trauma, el joven se rebela de todo lo que conocía, su vida da un gran giro y se convierte en lo opuesto a lo que antes era. Comienza a experimentar en el mundo de las drogas, se mete en una banda e ingresa en un centro de desintoxicación tras estar a punto de morir por una sobredosis.

-¿Has escrito alguna otra historia antes?

-Puede ser...-responde él con un aire misterioso. No sabe si quiere desvelar su identidad en ese instante.

-¿Y todas las demás historias han tratado un asunto tan sombrío?-se interesa Kate.

-Digamos que esa clase de historias me inspiran más que las otras. ¿Qué sugieres que escriba? ¿Novelas románticas?

-Bueno, hay un amplio abanico de temas. Pero la literatura romántica tiene muchos seguidores también.

-Creo que me gusta más crear situaciones complicadas en mis escritos, de tal manera que después sea yo el responsable de desenmarañar los enredos en los que se mete mi protagonista y hacer que su rumbo cambie hacia un destino más alegre.

-¡Spoiler alert!-salta ella.-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme desde ya, que el prota tendrá un final feliz?! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a leerlo cuando ya me has dicho cómo termina?

-¡Ah! ¿Pero es que esperas leer mi historia?-se sorprende Rick.

-Además de probar lo que se cuece en la cocina la cafetería también podré probar lo que se cuece en ese portátil tuyo, ¿no crees?

-Me parece justo, siempre y cuando seas tú la que me traiga el café todos los días-contesta él con un guiño de ojos.

-¿Y cómo es que llegaste a la cafetería? ¿Con cada historia tuya escribes en un lugar distinto?-se interesa Kate.

-Antes no necesitaba salir de casa para escribir, pero ahora sentía que estar encerrado no ayudaba. Ahí dentro no me podía concentrar y mi madre me recomendó que buscara un lugar nuevo donde buscar mi inspiración.

Kate le escucha atentamente, parece que decía en serio que escribía.

-Por casualidad encontré la cafetería, la inspiración y también a ti-contesta provocando que ella se sonroje.

* * *

La hora de la comida pasó sin que ninguno de los dos apenas advirtiera el paso del tiempo. Kate sentía que era agradable compartir con él, ya fuera una conversación o un rato para comer. Lo cierto es que le había caído bien desde el primer momento que lo vio, pero el hecho de conocer algo más de su vida y sus inquietudes a medida que seguían hablando, le hacía sentir que ese hombre era especial. No puede negar haberse asustado cuando por un momento de debilidad, se derrumbó en sus brazos a la salida del centro de rehabilitación. Y aunque al principio no quería abrirse, terminó contándole su secreto y la razón principal de su situación personal actual.

Rick sabía tratar con personas, estaría acostumbrado a ello, y por ese motivo él había destapado parte de su vida, para que ella comprobara que podía confiar en él y que ninguna vida estaba libre de tristeza y amargura.

-Todo estaba increíble-reveló Kate al tiempo que posaba su servilleta por sus labios buscando cualquier resto de su postre.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? Sé cómo complacer a las damas-responde el escritor con un guió de ojos.

-No lo he puesto en duda- sonríe la joven mientras levanta la mando haciendo llamar al camarero.

El camarero se acerca a la mesa con la cuenta en un pequeño plato. Kate baja la mirada buscando su cartera en el bolso pero para cuando la vuelve a levantar, Rick está posando su tarjeta de crédito en el plato. El escritor le sonríe con suficiencia.

-¿No creerías que te dejaría pagar, verdad?

-Olvidaba que eres todo un caballero, pero permíteme decirte que las mujeres modernas somos independientes y muy capaces de pagar una comida.

-Entonces dejaré que a la próxima invites tú.

-¿Quieres que haya una próxima?

-¿Contigo? Siempre-le sorprende Rick clavando su mirada en la de la chica.

Y ella no puede hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse y retirar su mirada para que él no sea consciente de lo que ha provocado.

Una vez pagada la comida, ambos abandonan el local sabiendo que volverán tarde o temprano.

-Muchas gracias por haber aceptado acompañarme-agradece Rick cuando llegan a la parada de taxi más cercana.

-Soy yo quien tiene que agradecerte porque me hayas ayudado, si hubiera estado sola en casa habría sido peor-confiesa ella.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te derrumbarás una vez llegues?-le pregunta apoyando su mano en uno de sus hombros.

Ella duda y no sabe qué decirle. Se ha portado muy bien con ella y no quiere que se preocupe.

-No, no creo. Me siento mejor.-dice al fin intentando sonreír.

-De todas formas, toma mi número, llámame cuando lo necesites. -Y así, ofreciéndole su tarjeta y dándole un beso en la mejilla, el escritor se despide de la joven con la esperanza de verla de nuevo en la cafetería al día siguiente.

Kate le sigue con la mirada y cuando el escritor dobla la esquina, se fija en la tarjeta que acaba de recibir.

-¡Richard Castle!

* * *

Aún asombrada por el reciente descubrimiento, Kate se sube al primer taxi y le da la dirección de su casa al taxista.

"No me lo puedo creer, he conocido a Richard Castle. ¿Cómo no he podido caer en la cuenta? Claro, en la contraportada de su libro no viene foto y ahora que lo pienso, jamás he visto su cara en los medios. Mamá me advirtió que era un joven muy guapo, pero por esa época, yo estaba enfrascada en la universidad. Entonces, ¿Richard Castle tiene una hija? He leído sobre él en los periódicos, pero siempre hablaba de su vida profesional. Normal querrá mantener a su hija fuera de ese mundillo. ¡Y yo sin creerle cuando decía que el material de su nueva novela era bastante bueno!"

Con sus pensamientos aún dando vueltas por su cabeza, el taxi paró y la joven camarera llegó a su casa.

* * *

Cierra la puerta apreciando el silencio instaurado en su hogar. Desde que Alexis forma parte de su vida, su casa no suele estar en silencio. Pero no le importa, la alegría de su hija hace que su vida cobre sentido. Por nada del mundo cambiaría su vida por la de otro joven de su misma edad. Fiestas, alcohol, chicas...Bueno, el tema de las chicas no lo ha dejado de lado, intenta salir de vez en cuando para conocer a alguna y la última que conoció y que parecía que sería para siempre, resulta que le abandonó.

De la manera más inesperada, ha conocido a Kate, sin proponérselo. Él solo buscaba inspiración y la encontró a ella. Y se lleva bien con Alexis, ¿qué más puede pedir? Se acerca a su portátil y decide escribirle a su editora para contarle lo que ha escrito durante esa semana. Él tiene buenas vibraciones en cuanto a la idea de su nueva novela, no tiene dudas de que a Gina también le gustará.


End file.
